


The MBISAICDSWHFTTIHTALT Club

by syani123



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: All pairings are just mentioned, Characters complaining about personal stuff, Eight is a troublemaker, Joker is so nice and try to help others, Multi, Terry Bogard is in smash, characters may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syani123/pseuds/syani123
Summary: Summary:While exploring the inmense Smash Mansion, Terry Bogard finds himself inside a small meeting of some characters...and he might learn stuff he was probably better of not knowing about.
Relationships: Arusu | Erdrick (Dragon Quest III)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin (Fire Emblem), Dark Pit/Pit (Kid Icarus), Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell, Hero (Dragon Quest IV)/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Ridley (Metroid)/King K. Rool
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	The MBISAICDSWHFTTIHTALT Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this kind of joke fic with some of the shippings I enjoy of Smash Bros.
> 
> Oh, and if you're wondering how to spell the name of the title, use a text to speech. It's hilarious. XD
> 
> Edit: I have fixed some mistakes and changed a few sentences. Hope it's better.

“I heard about this place being big, but this is plain ridiculous,” Terry said to himself as he went downstairs. 

The Smash Mansion, the place where all the fighters of the huge Smash Tournament took rest and got along with others had a reputation of being big... but when Terry Bogard came here just a week ago, he actually never expected being that big. 

“As long as there’s nothing crazy happening it’s fine I guess,” He thought to himself as he finally reached the end of the second pack of stairs to lead to the second basement. He saw a sign that an arrow pointed up and another down.

The up arrow said _‘First Basement’_, the down arrow said _‘Third Basement’. _

How many basements this place had? This left a castle dungeon to a shame. 

As he continued to explore, much to his disappointment many of the rooms he found were empty, said rooms were huge, enough to have a private party... or whatever anyone would do in this place. 

He saw a sign in front of a door, he looked at it carefully trying to read it, but he just thought it was a joke. It litterally said: 

_“Meeting of the _

_‘MBISAICDSWHFTTIHTALT Club’ _

_Welcome. _

_We have cheese pie.” _

Terry only raised an eyebrow and decided to take a sneak peek. Once inside he found lots of empty chairs, a stage with a microphone and other characters sitting in chairs, it looked like if some kind conference was going to take place, though the only ones in the seats there were King K Rool, Pit, Eleven, Wolf and Corrin. 

“What is this place?” Terry whispered to himself. 

“Hey there! Are you here for the club as well?” A voice startled him, near the door was sitting a brunet boy with a red bandana on his head, he seemed to be relaxing there as he had a big smile on his face, “I honestly didn’t think you had that trouble as well, considering you basically just joined recently, but hey, not judging at all.” He shrugged. 

Terry got inside and closed the door behind him and sit next to the young man, “What are you talking about? What is this meeting?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Eight gave a small chuckle “Oh, this is a stupid meeting that some Smashers made in ‘secret’ so they can take care of their relationship problems. You probably saw the ridiculous name outside” 

“Yeah I did. Wait, relationship problems? You talk about a self-help group?” Terry asked as he relaxed there, he truly did not expect the characters he saw there now, “Wait... you also have those problems?” 

The brunet covered his mouth so he won’t burst out laughing, he shook his head, “No way, but it’s actually fun to be here, let’s just say, you get to know the others better this way.” He said with a smile. 

“Right... and where’s the cheese pie?” Terry asked randomly. 

“Sorry about that, Munchie and I already ate it,” Eight said innocently at the same time a small mouse with a long tail came from his pocket and sit in the brunet shoulder, it gave a happy squeak. “It was actually pretty good, right Munchie?” He said rubbing under the rodent’s chin and another happy squeak was heard. 

Terry rolled his eyes, he then noticed that the bandana guy tried to hide a small notebook, he didn’t need to be a genius to know why he was here in the first place. But didn’t had time before another kid on got into the stage and he got into the mic. A young boy with black hair and a coat covered his body, on his eyes a white mask covered his face, he took out some cards to read. 

“Hello everyone and thank you for coming to our weekly meeting of the...” Joker took a deep breath “My Boyfriend is shy and I can’t do stuff with him for that, though I’m here to at least try Club.” 

Terry was speechless for the ridiculous long name, and tried to connect the dots of the weird letters at the entrance. Eight seemed to have a hard time for not laughing loud. The ones in the front seats nodded at it. Joker saw another card and continued.

“First of all, we gotta thank to Pit for his efforts to shorten the name of the group, we successfully reduced the club’s name some letters now.” He said with a small smile, then Pit got up and he throw an arm to the air. 

“You’re welcome my friends! See, I told you all I could came out with something cool and to the point.” He said cheerfully, other Smashers didn’t seem to agreed but said nothing. 

“Yes, thank you Pit... now that you’re standing up, would you mind to take the first word about what happened in this last week?” 

“Sure!” The angel got up into the stage and Joker let him have some space, he spoke loudly and made everyone cover their ears for it. “Whoops, sorry” He said rubbing the back of his head “Well, anyway, last week Pittoo and I were having some night ice cream when he suddenly tripped and all the ice cream was on his face. So, I did what everyone would do...” He said with a big smile. 

There was a brief silence. 

“You laughed at him... don’t you?” Joker asked crossing his arms. 

“Of course I did! He looked funny with all that mint chocolate in his cheeks, though I thought it looked also adorable, but anyway, he got angry at me and I tried to apologize while he chased me. Though he didn’t got my apology and kept chasing me and rubbed my face into the ice cream bucket when he caught me,” He finished his story as the others listened, “I dunno what I did wrong, I mean I tried to apologize, and didn’t laughed too hard... so I think Pittoo can be sometimes rude I guess.” 

Joker then took the spot which made the angel go back into his seat, “Well, thank you Pit. Keep working on your apologies... and try not to laugh next time.” 

“Okey!” Pit said cheerfully. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Terry whispered to Eight, but the boy didn’t answer as he was busy writing stuff in his notebook. 

“Hehe,” He chuckled to himself as he wrote ‘Pit thinks DP is cute with ice cream on him’ quickly. Munchie squeaked happily as he sits in his owner’s head. 

Terry was unsure if he wanted to be here at all now.

Joker looked at the others and then asked, “Anyone else? What about you, Eleven?” He asked. 

Eleven seemed to be taken back and pointed to himself, Joker gave a nod and the hero got into the stage and he cleared his throat, “Well, Solo and I tried to take it to the next step, you know... kissing outside” He sighed and looked defeated, “We went to the garden, but every time we tried and someone walked by, Solo pushed me away or turned away, I even fell off the bench once of how embarrassed he was. Maybe it was too soon?” He shrugged. 

Joker nodded and took back the microphone as the Luminary walked back to his seat, “Thanks, Eleven. Yeah it might be kind of soon for Solo. Try to have more contact in private first.” He tried to advice “All right... someone else?”   
  
'Solo is still a shyfish to kiss.' Eight wrote quickly on his notebook.

The other Smashers looked to each other before the only female in the room got up. Corrin went into the stage and snatched the microphone from Joker's hand and glared at someone in specific in the room. 

“I want to know something! Why do guys have to be such a pile prudes?” She seemed mad and pointed at Eleven accusatively, “Is it too hard to ask for a good night of cuddles? All I ask is some kind of affection, but no, the _ ‘I’m the legendary hero himself’ _ is way too shy to even take my hand. I swear, every time I try to get close to my Arusu in bed, he just tenses like if I’m gonna abuse him!” She said more into a complain, doing an impression of her boyfriend on the quoted rant. 

The Luminary flinched in his seat uncomfortably as he raised his hands in a surrender way, “Hey, I have nothing to do with it. I am here for the same reason, you know,” He sighed, and looked deadly serious, “And I’ll have you know, that holding hands is a huge step for someone who’s been dating for only two weeks!” 

"You've gotta be kidding me," Corrin rolled her red eyes annoyed and kept glaring at Eleven.

"I am not joking. Holding hands is actually a pretty big step," The Luminary nodded affirmatively and crossed his arms.

The female of the group gave a loud sigh “Oh yeah? And how long it took you and the Fishboy to hold hands then?” 

Eleven ignored the nickname everyone gave to his boyfriend and said proudly, “We only took a month.” 

“What?!” Corrin rubbed her temples, “I’m not waiting a whole month for my Aru-pie to cuddle me, I have needs as well, you know?” 

Terry shifted in his seat very uncomfortably. Eight chuckled as he quickly wrote ‘Corrin is desperate’ in the notebook. 

“Well, yeah maybe you should give him time to...” Joker tried to say but the female ignored him. 

“No way I am waiting months for my dear Arusu to cuddle me to sleep! I can’t wait that long!” Corrin complained in the microphone.

The crocodile gave a chuckle, “Just show him who’s boss!” King K. Rool said randomly as he relaxed in his seat, “I mean, that’s what I did with Riddles.” 

“Oh, you mean like that replay where you basically begged Ridley to get laid in Norfair Stage?” Wolf said sarcastically as he crossed his arms, he shuddered, “I don’t know what kind of humor Crazy Hand had, but let us watch that wasn’t funny, if anything it was just cruel.” 

The Krusha growled, “Shut up! It’s not like we knew they were watching... or they would even do that. Thanks to that Riddles has become reclutant to contact,” He tried to defend themselves, "I actually wish haven't convinced him for that." He said guilty.

Eight quickly wrote 'Krool feels guilty for the involuntary porn video'.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should have gone to one room instead of a damn stage... you know, where replay exist!"

"Shut up!" King K. Rool growled, “By the way what are you doing here in the first place? You haven’t said anything since you joined.” 

Wolf rolled his eyes, “Because Fox is like these guys,” He pointed at Eleven, who frowned, “He just doesn’t kiss if we aren’t hidden or no one is watching. It’s so annoying!” 

“Guys, I think you’re forgetting the point of the meeting again...” Joker tried to say but was cut off again. 

“Can you all stop pointing at me as the issue? I have to remind you that Solo is also shy and is the reason of why I am here as well.” Eleven said crossing his arms, he was tired of being pointed as the cause of everything. 

“Says the one with a boyfriend with a literal shy sickness. Just look for a stupid spell with your special and you’ll be ok with it." K. Rool said sarcastically. 

Eleven rolled his eyes, “For your information, Shypox is only a temporal disease, and I can assure you Solo doesn’t have Shypox, he is just shy on his own.” 

“Oh no, how tragic! Your boyfriend only kisses you in private! Now try to be in a relationship for two weeks without physical contact except when you accidentally bump into each other.” Corrin said sarcastically, glaring at both of them.

“Everyone, can we please calm down...” Joker tried to take the mic from Corrin, but she pushed him off. 

“How do you think I feel that after my dear Arusu confessed his feelings for me but also avoid me like a sickness?” She continued, now she sounded hurt.

“Just give him time, Corrin. He just doesn’t want to do something that’s wrong,” Eleven said trying to defend his friend but looking with sympathy to the girl.

“Why don’t you just tie him into the bed? That would work,” Wolf suggested, everyone looked at him and he just shrugged, “If you cover his mouth he can't say no.” 

“You are sick.” K. Rool said disgusted. 

Eight wrote ‘Wolf has a bonding kink.' on the notebook, he then looked at Terry who seemed speechless. He gave a small chuckle and petted Munchie’s head. 

“Told you, you learn lots of things in this stupid group.” 

Joker finally managed to take the mic from Corrin and gently pushed the female out of the stage, “Please be mindful that Arusu can feel uncomfortable for sudden contact, don’t try to be so brash. Small physical contact every now and then could help, if you force him into it... he’d feel bad about it”

"I just don't want to wait." Corrin gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I really should leave this now.” Terry said to himself as he got up to walk out of the room, but that only took Joker’s attention. 

“Hey, I see we have a new member,” Joker said and everyone turned at him, who seemed taken back, “Why don’t you come in stage and introduce yourself?” He said calmly. 

“Wait what? No wait, I just got here by accident, you see I was with...” He tried to point at Eight, but he mysteriously was gone in an instant, he looked around trying to spot the young hero. He was hiding under the other seats and he had a finger on his lips with a childish smile. The blonde looked a bit betrayed and he looked back at the young man at the stage, “No, you got it wrong, I don’t have troubles or anything, I just got curious about the name of the club and...” 

“Ha! I told you the name of the group was really cool!” Pit said suddenly, jumping on his feet with a huge smile. 

Terry slowly began to walk to the exit, “Sorry guys, I didn’t even know these clubs existed, so I’ll be on my way now.” 

Before he could reach the handle of the door, a hand grabbed his tightly, he jumped when he saw a very angered Corrin glaring at him, he gulped. How in the hell she got there so fast? He literally just saw her at the other side of the room. 

“If you tell anyone of what you heard here, you’ll suffer immense amounts of pain,” She warned, showing her hand transforming into some kind of lance, then leaned close to him to whisper darkly, “And if I found out my Aru-pie feels more nervous than normal, you’ll seriously regret it,” She said as she placed a finger on his chest, the lance turned into big, sharp, black claws, which made the fighter swallow hard, “Got that, Mr. Bogard?” 

Terry only nodded quickly before he was released and he got out, once outside he took a deep breath, “I think that’s enough exploring today,” He said to himself as he turned to go upstairs now. However, he stopped cold near the stairs as he heard a scream, both male and female coming from the direction he just came. 

When he turned, he saw the bandana boy being chased by a very angered Corrin holding her spiky sword in one hand, “I told you that if I found you sneaking in our meetings again, I was going to kill you!” She screamed as the brunet ran for his life. 

“Munchie, saving maneuver!” Eight said, the small mouse on his head moved quickly to the shoulder of the hero as he barely missed Corrin’s blade, “Now!” At that, the small mouse breathed fire at the girl, which distracted her enough for him to go upstairs as fast as he could. 

“Gah! You’re not getting away with it so easily this time! I will shut your mouth the hard way.” Corrin screamed as she chased him. Eight only continued as he screamed for his life.

Terry only stared confused and finally he shook his head as he started to go upstairs.

Living in the Smash Mansion was going to be a wild ride. 


End file.
